gamestudiofandomcom-20200223-history
Cryt
Cryt is een trouwe dienaar van Xitrion, en de broer van Toyr. Hij is één van de twee die ontsterfelijkheid kreeg van Xitrion. Informatie Verleden Voor de Xitrion Oorlogen Cryt & Toyr, die in de Onderwereld zitten, vinden het zwaard dat Xitrion origineel vermoordde. Het bloed op het zwaard ziet er nog vers uit. Cryt vertelt hoe het vervloekt bloed is, en dat als ze hun hand in het zwaard steken, dat ze dan als ze ooit de vloek van Xitrion krijgen, dat ze dan onsterfelijk zijn. Ze steken hun handen erin, en ze krijgen vervolgens het vervloekte bloed in hun. (The Rise of Xitrion P10) Eerste Xitrion Oorlog Cryt & Toyr dienen de Blauwe Kwal in het leger van Xitrion. Cryt, Toyr & De Blauwe Kwal vangen Hero in een kamer bij een portaal naar de Onderwereld. Hero beledigt Cryt & Toyr. Vervolgens geeft de Blauwe Kwal Cryt & Toyr het commando om Hero door het portaal naar de Onderwereld te brengen. Cryt & de Blauwe Kwal laten vervolgens Toyr alleen met Hero, die vervolgens ontsnapt. (GameHero VS Xitrion P2) Cryt, Toyr & De Blauwe Kwal gaan door een portaal naar de Onderwereld, maar zonder dat ze het doorhebben worden ze bespioneerd door Hero & The Hawk. (GameHero VS Xitrion P3) Cryt staat vervolgens bij Xitrion, Toyr & De Blauwe Kwal wanneer Slugger, Cyber Errol & Het Groene Spook vragen of ze Xitrion mogen helpen. Cryt hoort vervolgens hoe Prodos blijkbaar een verrader is. (GameHero VS Xitrion P4) Cryt & Toyr confronteren Hero, Darko, Garg & Blic in het Drakenrijk. Ze bedreigen om Hero op te blazen, maar wanneer Cryt eenmaal schiet beseft hij dat hij het geweer verkeerd om houdt, en hij en Toyr worden bedekt door aarde. (GameHero VS Xitrion P5) Cryt & Toyr confronteren Hero opnieuw. Ze zeggen hoe het tijd is voor wraak, maar Hero ontsnapt. Even later vinden Cryt & Toyr Hero, Darko, Garg, Blic, de Blauwe Stekel, Xyrio & Electric. Ze bedreigen Hero met een laser, maar Toyr vertelt dat hij dacht dat Cryt de laser mee had genomen. Vervolgens grijpt Cryt zijn geweer, maar hij beseft dat hij geen kogels heeft. Toyr gaat kijken of hij het geweer aan de praat krijgt, maar hij schiet zichzelf per ongeluk. Hero jaagt ze weg met het feit dat hij een draak heeft, en de Blauwe Stekel bedreigt ze ook nog eens. (GameHero VS Xitrion P6) Tweede Xitrion Oorlog Terwijl het gebied wordt gebombardeerd confronteren Cryt, Toyr, de Vlek & aliens Hero. Cryt houdt een geweer op Hero gericht, maar Hero schiet dat wapen uit Cryt's hand met magie. Vervolgens wordt er een steen door het raam gegooid en ontsnapt Hero. (The Revenge of Xitrion P1) Cryt staat bij Toyr, Krytho & de alien leider terwijl ze de Blauwe Stekel, Sodion, Seviria & Redhead gevangen houden. Cryt vraagt waarom ze de gevangenen voeren, en Krytho zegt dat het is omdat ze hun nog nodig hebben. Vervolgens schakelt Krytho echter giftige gassen in bij de gevangenen. (The Revenge of Xitrion P4) Cryt & Toyr staan bij het alienleger terwijl Xitrion, Krytho & de alienleider een speech geven. Ze zien hoe Lernie uit het leger rent nadat hij niet meer kan tegen wat de schurken van plan zijn. Krytho vertrekt om Hero te doden. Vervolgens demonstreert Xitrion zijn krachten aan Cryt & Toyr door twee aliens op te blazen. Cryt zegt vervolgens dat hij dat onnodig vond. Even later confronteren Cryt & Toyr de generaal van de overheid. Ze zeggen dat als de helden naar een andere planeet worden gestuurd dat de Xitrionisten dan vertrekken. De generaal gelooft het, en de deal wordt gemaakt. Nog later staan Cryt & Toyr te kijken terwijl Hero naar de raket loopt waarin de helden zitten. De raket wordt later door Xitrion opgeblazen, maar de helden ontsnappen onopgemerkt. Voor zover ze weten zijn de helden dood, dus ze beginnnen een aanval op de overheid. Cryt & Toyr schieten op de soldaten van de overheid terwijl Xitrion Cyber Errol doodt. (The Revenge of Xitrion P5) Cryt & Toyr staan bij de alien leider wanneer die wordt geconfronteerd door Lernie, Blacko & Zzwx. Cryt en Toyr realiseren dat de helden de aanval van Xitrion hadden overleeft, en ze gaan dus snel naar Xitrion toe. (The Revenge of Xitrion P7) Cryt & Toyr worden, net als Xitrion bedreigd door Prodos en zijn leger van ProDroids. Prodos schiet op Xitrion, maar het heeft geen effect. Offscreen werd Prodos toen verslagen. (The Revenge of Xitrion P8) Derde Xitrion Oorlog Cryt & Toyr zijn gepromoveerd tot leden van de Orde van Xitrion. Ze zitten samen met Sniper in Ophrion City, waar Cryt een geweer op Stephen Goldshire richt. Ze laten Goldshire een wachtwoord geven naar een laboratorium, waar ze Xitrion's 'terugkeer' laten gebeuren. Cryt schiet 2vervolgens Goldshire neer, en ze hangen hem op. Later staat Cryt, samen met Toyr, Sniper, Dolly, Voodoo Ruler & Sphere in een laboratorium. Ze brengen Xitrion 'terug'. Xitrion roept een Venom Grim op om Hero te doden. (The Rise of Xitrion P1) Cryt stond bij de rest van de Orde van Xitrion toen ze werden geïntroduceerd aan Cronid, de huidige generaal van de overheid. Even later besluit Cryt om Toyr uit te schakelen. Cryt doodt Toyr, terwijl Sphere en Archie het zien gebeuren. Cryt geeft als reden dat Xitrion alleen onsterfelijkheid geeft aan hun die het verdienen. Cryt geeft Sphere vervolgens de opdracht om Alcabria aan te vallen, en Prodos te vangen. Aan Archie geeft hij de opdracht om de heldenbasis te vernietigen. (The Rise of Xitrion P3) Cryt stond later bij Xitrion & Cronid bij een klif. Ze realiseren zich dat ze over het grootste gedeelte van de planeet heersen na wat leek op de dood van Hero. Xitrion geeft Cronid het commando om de gevangen generalen van de overheid te executeren. Vervolgens verwoest Xitrion het landschap. Later geeft Xitrion Cryt & Cronid onsterfelijkheid door zijn vloek ook op Cryt & Cronid te zetten. Dit verzwakt Xitrion, waardoor Cryt & Cronid hem moeten verdedigen voor kort. Xitrion vertelt ook hoe de vloek zal verdwijnen wanneer Xitrion sterft. (The Rise of Xitrion P4) Cryt ziet hoe Xitrion Krytho vermoordt. Ondertussen ondervraagt Xitrion de gevangen Prodos. Xitrion vertelt hoe Hero door zijn spion is gezien. Xitrion heeft door dat Prodos iets geheim houdt. Na een tijdje vertelt Prodos aan Xitrion dat Hero niet de uitverkorene is. Even later vertelt Trondix aan Cryt dat er iemand is gevangen. De gevangene wordt naar binnen gebracht, en Cryt ziet dat het Garg, Darko's vader, is. Sphere komt met het idee om Garg te gebruiken om Hero te lokken. Cryt besluit om publiekelijk te maken dat Garg de volgende dag zal worden opgehangen. (The Rise of Xitrion P5) Cryt staat bij de galg, terwijl Garg het touw om zijn nek heeft. Cryt haalt de schakel over, en hij hangt Garg op. Darko komt aanrennen, en ze wisselen laatste woorden. Hero & het heldenleger komen aanrennen & ze schakelen de soldaten van de overheid uit. Cryt zegt vervolgens dat het tijd is voor oorlog. De strijd begint. Hero rent later op Cryt af, die voor het eerst vuurmagie vertoont. Cryt wordt verwond, maar hij kan echter ontsnappen. Cryt komt terecht bij Xitrion, Cronid en het leger. Xitrion voert een spreuk uit op een soldaat. Hij geeft de soldaat vervolgens de opdracht om de echte uitverkorene te vinden. (The Rise of Xitrion P6) Cryt & Sniper confronteren de vervloekte soldaat. Cryt vraagt om zijn naam. Hij zegt dat hij Okkou heet. Ze vertellen hem dat hij ontslagen is. Sniper schiet Okkou vervolgens neer met zijn ingebouwde geweer. Ze besluiten om zelf Hero te doden. (The Rise of Xitrion P7) Cryt heeft samen met Vector en het leger van de overheid een aanval gedaan op het leger van de helden. Cryt ondervraagt de laatste levende soldaat van de helden, die een pijl in hem heeft. De soldaat wilt eerst niet praten, maar nadat Cryt bedreigt om de volgende dag 50 kinderen op te hangen besluit de soldaat om te vertellen dat Hero samen met Prodos naar de onderwereld ging. Vervolgens steekt Cryt de soldaat neer. (The Rise of Xitrion P8) Cryt staat bij Xitrion en Dolly terwijl Dolly een geweer op Juna's hoofd heeft gericht. Dolly zegt hoe de helden denken dat Juna de verrader is. Juna zegt dat dat echter niet voor lang is, en dan noemt ze Dolly's echte naam, "Melissa". Dolly schiet vervolgens Juna neer. Xitrion geeft daarna Cryt de opdracht om de sterke slaven in het leger te zetten. Even later confronteren Cryt, Vector & Trondix een slaaf die niet wilt werken. Cryt vraagt om een reden om de slaaf te laten leven. De slaaf vertelt over zijn familie. Cryt vraagt de naam van de slaaf. Vervolgens zegt Cryt dat hij de slaaf genade geeft. Als genadegeschenk steekt Cryt de slaaf neer. (The Rise of Xitrion P9) Cryt, Slugger en een soldaat van de overheid staan tegenover Sniper. Een soldaat houdt Sniper vast. Cryt vertelt hoe het Xitrion's opdracht was om Sniper uit te schakelen. Sniper zegt echter dat hij alles zal doen om te blijven leven. Cryt geeft hem de opdracht om Greengo en Darko te zoeken, en de Vuursmaragd van hun te stelen. Cryt schiet vervolgens de soldaat die Sniper vasthoud neer, en hij laat Sniper gaan. (The Rise of Xitrion P12) Cryt & Cronid staan bij Xitrion, samen met het enorme leger van Xitrionisten. De eindstrijd gaat beginnen. Cryt & Cronid vertellen hoe de soldaten de sterkste pantsers die er zijn dragen; Xerdiaanse pantsers. Xitrion geeft een speech, en het leger begint de juichen. De eindstrijd begint. (The Rise of Xitrion P13) Op het slagveld bevecht Cryt Blic. Cryt hoort Gido roepen dat de helden een voor een worden vermoord. Cryt vertelt aan Blic dat hij onsterfelijk is, en dat Blic hem dus onmogelijk kan verslaan. Cryt vraagt hoe het voelt nu alle hoop verloren is, maar Blic gelooft dat het goede altijd wint. Cryt slaat Blic's zwaard uit zijn handen, en hij steekt zijn zwaard door Blic. Blic sterft. Vervolgens schiet Gido op Cryt, maar het heeft geen effect, sinds Cryt onsterfelijk is. Hero blijkt echter nog te leven, en hij bevecht Xitrion. De slag is verloren, en Cryt wordt gevangen genomen door the Hawk & Gido. Hij wordt vervolgens opgesloten in de nieuwe Alcabria gevangenis. (The Rise of Xitrion P14) Tijdens de Revolutie Er is een poging gedaan om Cryt's onsterfelijke bloed te gebruiken om Whiteface te redden van in teer te veranderen, maar dit is niet gelukt. (The Fallen Reptile P1) Trivia * Cryt wordt de hoofdschurk van Age of Darkness ** Volgens de informatie uit de Promo video van Part 1 zit Cryt in het begin van de serie al 1 jaar en 6 maanden opgesloten in Alcabria Category:GameHero's Series Category:Schurken Category:Xitrionisten Category:Gamepoppetjes Category:Onderwereld Bewoners Category:Onsterfelijken Category:Leden van de Orde van Xitrion